


The Bathhouse incident

by Kaga_hi



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: I give you the first Keiken work in this site, M/M, anybody else ship them?, canon divergence/missing scene fic, just me?, short fluff, the bathhouse incident story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaga_hi/pseuds/Kaga_hi
Summary: Kento's first kiss is the huge dog, Lausanne and he is not happy with that. Luckily Kei is here to help
Relationships: Kagemiya Kei/Tsubaki Kento





	The Bathhouse incident

"N- no way!? that dog is... is my first kiss!?"

Kento tried his best not to scream loudly, which resulting his voice to come out like a weird mix of whistle and whisper. He got up of the shower booth, heading towards the hot tub.

"No way, no way, no way!"

He totally forgot the other's existence there for a second. Kei eyed the redhead walking towards the hot tub, still mumbling. He sighed at the sight of still wet booth Kento used and proceed to head to the other booth. Before sitting, he rinsed the whole shower booth with max water pressure.

Kento is still in the tub, head half submerged into the hot water, trying to forget his stolen first kiss.

A dog...

That's so tragic...

Kento's attention from his mind were slightly distracted when he heard the water splashed.

"You're sure you're thoroughly clean before entering, Tsubaki kun?"

"Nah, I left some spot."

Kei went pale, one of his foot already into the tub. Kento grinned

"Just kidding, of course I did. Did you saw how I wash myself?"

Kei grinned back mixed with slight annoyance

"Kuku, yup... I'm surprised you still have your skin intact."

"Ugh! Don't say something scary like that!"

"Tsubaki kun, you know you can reset your first kiss, right?"

"Huh!? How!?"

Without hesitation, Kento obliviously jumped into the statement. Kei chuckled. Such an obvious lie, who would really believe something like that? Anyone who believes that is either an absolute dumbass or just too pure for the world.

Well, Kei guessed Kento is a mix of both.

Kei lowered his voice,

"You kiss someone else 1 hour after your first 'first kiss', if you do, the other person would rewrite the time and counted as your real first kiss."

"E-eh... I... I see, how do you know about that?"

Kei chuckled.

"Unlike you who only read manga, I read any kind of books."

The red haired stared back blankly for few seconds.

"You're right..."

Oh Kento, so gullible.

Kento turned to stare back at the steaming water. Another one? He doesn't have other person he could kiss. First kiss should be really important! But then that huge dog stole it from him!!

Kento sighed.

"But who... one hour almost up..."

Kei's ears perked up, smirking as his sneaky plan going smoothly.

"Well, Tsubaki kun, do you want your first kiss to be dog or a human?"

"I prefer human, thank you very much but there's no one here..."

"I'm here."

Kei replied, almost too instantly. He internally cursed himself for being too hasty, hope his smirk mask didn't fell off.

"Huh?"

Kento froze, waiting for signal if the other just joking.

No respond

He gulped

"O- oi Kagemiya... you're joking right?"

The water splashed as Kei moved closer to the redhead. The other went stiff and without himself realising, Kento let out a soft whimper.

So close... Kagemiya's face is too close!!

"You want to reset it or not?"

"I..."

"Time is ticking Tsubaki kun..."

Kento look the other way, he mumbled

"ok..."

Kei boldly cupped Kento's face on both his palm. The poor boy yelped in surprise, face almost match his hair colour. Kei slowly closing their distant,

"W- wait- Kagemiya! are you sure about this!? k-kis- kissing with me!? You okay with that!?"

Kei gave him a soft smile

"Yeah, I'm okay with this."

Once again he continues closing their distant

"WAIT-!"

This time Kento's hesitation pissed him off.

No more waiting, Kei smashed his lips straight to Kento's. The redhead stiffen, once again, closing his eyes as tight as he can.

He's kissing someone!

This time it's not a lick from a dog!

He is literally kissing someone!!

Kei did some weird movements with his lips, catching Kento off guard, he let out a muffled yelp in the middle of the kiss. Kei's movement were suggestive, not that Kento could catch it but it's definitely sensual for a simple first kiss.

Kento didn't know what to do, how to move to match Kei's pace, he's just a sloppy mess with mouth slightly agape, allowing Kei to do whatever he pleases. As time passes by Kento felt like he's out of breathe he could die, tightly closed eyes were now just firmly closed.

Kento began to melt.

His consciousness already went somewhere, he just rode where Kei drove him to. Without even realising, he started to let out a few whines.

This caught Kei off guard for a bit. It made him felt weird. He didnt know how to describe it but it was _weird._

Then the occasional whines escalated into muffled moans

"Kage-mffah.."  
"hmn-"

_Abort Abort Abort Abort_

Kei began to panic, those noises are doing something to him and it is not okay, he's not okay. They're both naked... in the tub... kissing...  
Kei didn't thought this through obviously,

Kei parted the kiss accompanied with Kento's loud gasp.

Kento kissed someone... is a kiss really felt that good?

"That's all! The heat already getting into me, I head out first,"

Kei said, frantically get out of the tub. He hope Kento didn't notice that he was acting weird. And no, luck on Kei's side, Kento indeed didn't notice anything, he's dazed.

Still in the tub, staring into nothing.

Waiting for him to snap out of it might take a while.


End file.
